All I Need
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: Scorpius breaks up with Rose in their fifth year..And now in their seventh year both get assigned as Head boy and Head girl and furthermore a certain exchange student triggers Scorpius's jealousy, especially in matters involving Rose Weasley. R and R. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**So this is just a short chapter…something of a prologue before the story actually starts from next chapter...Here Rose and Scorpius are in their 5****th**** year…and from the next chapter onwards they will be in their 7****th**** year.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Scorpius glanced up from his book to see Rose enter the hospital wing.

'Here we go!' muttered Scorpius setting aside his book as Rose stormed towards him.

'A hundred feet!' cried Rose her eyes blazing, 'A hundred feet. You fell from over a hundred feet!'

'Hello to you too!' said Scorpius glancing at her, 'good to see you found some time to finally visit your boyfriend who just had an accident.'

Rose rolled her eyes as she huffily sat down beside him.

'Our O. are less than two weeks away, Scorpius!' said Rose, 'I need to spend every single minute revising. And I warned you not to play. Not when you've got the flu.'

'I-' begin Scorpius exasperatedly but Rose cut across him.

'But no,' cried Rose, 'you had to go and play quidditch with my idiot of a cousin.'

'It wasn't just any game!' cried Scorpius, 'It was against those Ravenclaw jerks.'

'Oh right.' Muttered Rose, 'look where that's got you.'

'This isn't about you Rose!' said Scorpius heatedly, 'it's about me doing what I love.'

'Yeah you always do whatever you want don't you?' said Rose rolling her eyes.

'Kind of hard to do that when you control everything I do.' Said Scorpius frowning.

'I wish I could control you!' cried Rose throwing her hands up in frustration, 'I hoped you'd change but you're still the same as-'

Rose stopped her words tumbling in to non-existence.

'Yes?' asked Scorpius quietly, 'go on.'

'I-look-' Rose stammered turning red.

'Please leave.' said Scorpius quietly.

Rose started to protest but she turned to leave.

'By the way,' said Scorpius turning back to his book, 'I caught the snitch. We won.'

Rose's eyes met the intense grey of Scorpius's before she stalked out.

…

**So there it was the breakup…I know it's really short but I promise got more coming up..so you have read it… time to review it! :D**


	2. You Again

**So a super fast update…and the story starts…thank you for all the follows everyone..every one counts! :)  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'I think mom might have polished it at least fifty times.' Scorpius was saying, 'this morning she was convinced that the badge looked a little dusty. Like that's even possible!'

Albus snickered.

'Well you get appointed as Head Boy,' said Albus unwrapping a chocolate frog, 'you got to deal with the consequences.'

'As if prefect wasn't bad enough.' Muttered Scorpius frowning as he stared out of the window.

'So hey,' said Albus talking with his mouth full, 'How come you refused to apparate? I mean one of the perks of being a seventh year is being able to apparate to school.'

'Hogsmeade.' Corrected Scorpius smirking, 'and I have to hand out the rounds and stuff to the prefect and discuss it with the Head Girl.'

'Oh right!' nodded Albus, 'Who's the head girl?'

Scorpius shrugged.

'I hear it's some Hufflepuff chick.' He replied, 'So anyways did you get a chance to talk to Lily about the new Quidditch plan? I mean we need Gryffindor to beat Hufflepuff so that us Slytherins can play against Ravenclaw.'

'Damn I forgot to write to her.' Replied Albus sheepishly, 'sorry mate but your house elf makes the best treacle tart and –'

'Say no more.' Said Scorpius smirking, 'yeah treacle tarts are Diggly's specialty.'

'Next summer though,' said Albus popping an every flavor bean in to his mouth, 'I'll hang out the first two weeks of the holidays at your place instead of the last.'

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah sure,' Scorpius said grinning, 'next summer.'

Albus glanced up at Scorpius's sarcastic tone.

'Oh shit!' cried Albus his eyes widening, 'this was it. My last summer vacation from Hogwarts.'

'Yeah?' asked Scorpius still sarcastic.

Albus shoved Scorpius.

'Wow!' muttered Albus, 'time sure does fly. I mean it was just yesterday that I got sorted in to Slytherin and then got made keeper and captain, and James had to clean the owlery for his detention, and Lily cried when the sorting hat told her she wasn't smart enough to make Ravenclaw, and I had a crush on Amanda Greenever, and you and Rose-'

'Okay okay,' muttered Scorpius the slightest hint of a frown watched on his face, 'I get it. Memorable times.'

Albus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

'Hey,' muttered Albus as he remembered something, 'My mom wrote to me the other day. She said they were heading over to the Weasley's to celebrate.'

'What's your point?' asked Scorpius confused.

Albus's eyes widened.

'Oh no,' groaned Scorpius, 'you don't think-'

'I really do.' Admitted Albus, 'The head girl is-'

'Rose Weasley.' Finished Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'Joy!'

….

'This year the pattern of N.E. is supposed to change,' said Rose flipping idly through the Quibbler, 'which is good because it's going to be easy since it's unseen and stuff but also bad because we don't know what to expect.'

Roxy nodded not really listening as she played exploding snap with Hugo.

'Hey where is Al?' asked Rose turning to Lily, 'I haven't seen him for weeks.'

'Makes two of us.' Shrugged Lily, 'you know how Malfoy and he get all psyched in their own world.'

'Yeah didn't they set the house on fire or something?' muttered Rose rolling her eyes.

'Nah,' it was Roxy who replied grinning, 'Just James's room.'

'Immature.' Said Rose, 'I mean it's actually expected.'

'Here we go.' Said Hugo rolling his eyes.

'Oh shut up.' Said Rose throwing a glare in Hugo's direction.

'What?' asked Hugo, 'I didn't say anything.'

'I'm going to go and have a talk with the prefects,' said Rose standing up, 'See you guys later, and Hugo don't do anything James-ish.'

'Hey!' cried Hugo as Rose slid the compartment door open and left.

…

'All right gather around.' Said Rose, to the group of fresh faced prefects, 'Has anyone seen the Head Boy? Whoever he is?'

They was a murmur of 'No's.

'Well if he is going to slack off-' begin Rose pursing her lips.

The compartment door slid open and Scorpius walked in like he'd just been shoved in.

'Let's get this over with.' He muttered yawning.

Rose turned to face, her face wary and her arms folded across her chest.

'Noway!' she thought, 'No frigging way.'

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Rose's stance but did not comment on it.

One of the prefects, a fifth year girl nudged her friend who gazed dreamily at Scorpius.

'You are the Head Boy?' asked Rose her tone inked with doubt and disgust.

'Here's the badge.' Muttered Scorpius pointing to the emerald badge, 'which I have which says Head Boy.'

Rose rolled her eyes.

'He's still a jerk.' She thought turning away from him.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

'Well look who still has not got the stick removed from up her butt.' Thought Scorpius.

The prefects sensed the obvious tension between the two. But no one said anything.

'Ahem,' said Rose clearing her throat, 'so we'll be assigning your duties to you. And know that you cannot just bunk the responsibilities. You will do everything you are asked to do and behave responsibly.'

'Well I don't think we can actually tell them how to behave.' Said Scorpius, 'you have permission to postpone or hand over a few duties in case of illness and Quidditch.'

'That is obvious!' scoffed Rose.

'I didn't see you point it out.' Muttered Scorpius pointedly.

'Because it's obvious.' Snarled Rose turning red.

One of the prefects, a fifth year Hufflepuff boy turned to his friend.

'Are the Heads always like this?' he whispered confused, 'I thought they worked together and in harmony.'

One look at Rose and Scorpius told them that peace and harmony wasn't the first thing on their minds.

…..

**So you have read it…time to review it!Every review counts!  
**


	3. Sparks Fly

**Back with an update! Thank you for all those of you who reviewed and followed my story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Great Hall looked as spectacular as always as the feast took place.

'It feels so good to be back!' sighed Rose looking around the familiar faces.

'Aha.' Murmured Roxy raising her eyebrow as she looked at Rose.

'What?' asked Rose frowning.

'Heard you and Scor went head to head again.' Said Roxy shrugging.

Rose rolled her eyes.

'Oh please it was nothing,' replied Rose, 'Scorpius was just being himself.'

Roxy shook her head as she turned her attention to Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts.

'Everyone please listen to me.' Called Professor McGonagall whose hair was completely white now beneath the black hat she wore.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

'Starting from this year.' Said Professor McGonagall, 'Hogwarts will be taking part in the exchange student program. And it is my pleasure to introduce you to Hogwart's first exchange student, Nathaniel Krum.'

Every eye turned to look at the boy who walked up to Professor McGonagall. He was tall and lean with dark hair.

'Would you look at that?' murmured Roxy grinning as she nudged Rose, 'I can feel my body heat increase.'

Rose laughed but didn't say anything.

Nathaniel stepped beside Professor McGonagall and smiled at her.

'Thank you Professor,' said Nathaniel politely with the slightest accent, 'but I do prefer Nate.'

'Well allright then,' said Professor McGonagall, 'anyways, Mr. Krum, we have had the pleasure of playing host to your father and I hope you will feel just as welcome here at Hogwarts.'

There was a wave of murmur at the mention of the boy's father.

'Wait a minute,' said Roxy sitting up straighter, 'Nate Krum. Krum.'

'He's Quidditch star Victor Krum's son.' Said Rose glancing at Albus and Scorpius, both of whom were having a fork fight.

'Anyways,' continued Professor McGonagall, 'since Mr. Krum has not been sorted, that will be taken care of now.'

She bought out the well worn black sorting hat.

'What's this?' asked Nate Krum apprehensively staring at the hat.

'This is how we sort the students at Hogwarts in to the houses that they are most suited to.' Replied Professor McGonagall.

'By wearing a hat?' asked Nate looking confused.

There was a wave of laughter across the Great Hall. Everyone obviously found his confusion charming.

'Yes Mr. Krum.' Replied Professor McGonagall hiding her thin-lipped smile.

She placed the sorting hat over Nate' head as the whole school held its breath.

'Gryffindor!' shouted out the sorting hat.

The Gryffindor table erupted in to cheers and clapping as Nate Krum took off the hat and headed their way.

Rose clapped along politely as Roxy cheered her head off.

'Can you believe it,' cried Roxy, 'Quidditch prodigy heading our way. This is so great.'

'Relax Roxy,' said Rose smiling at her cousin's excitement.

'Oh Scor and Al are going to be pissed about Nate Krum joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team.'

'He hasn't joined yet.' Pointed out Rose but Roxy was too busy still cheering.

….

'Victor Krum's son!' gushed Melissa Greenever, Scorpius's latest girlfriend, 'can you believe it?'

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'Careful Mel,' murmured Scorpius in a bored voice, 'I think you drooled a little.'

Melissa's green eyes widened as she wiped at her mouth.

Albus chuckled as he turned to Scorpius.

'How is that even though my whole family's been in Gryffindor, I end up in Slytherin,' said Albus confused, 'whereas, Krum's got no family at Hogwarts and still ended up in Gryffindor.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' Said Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

'Nah mate,' replied Albus, 'Just wondering how the hat works.'

Scorpius merely shrugged.

'What's got your wand in a knot?' asked Albus frowning.

Scorpius rolled his eyes for the second time.

'What do you think?' muttered Scorpius moodily, 'got frigging rounds with highness.'

'Ah,' said Albus grinning 'knew it had something to do with my dear cousin.'

Melissa pt her hand on Scorpius's and pouted.

'If it's so bad,' said Melissa 'You can just not go.'

Albus scoffed.

'Yeah and hear Rose's lecture on how he's an irresponsible Head Boy,' said Albus, 'I mean I love my cousin but she doesn't let things like these go easily.'

'So,' said Scorpius changing the topic, 'do you think that Krum's got any talent on the Pitch?'

'Guess we'll find out when we play Gryffindor,' replied Albus as Scorpius and him turned to look at Nate Krum who was chatting merrily with Louise Weasley.

'You know the good looks they all talk about?' asked Albus, 'I don't see it.'

'Me neither.' Muttered Scorpius.

Melissa sighed.

'Quidditch brings out the worst in people.' Said Melissa flipping her long blonde hair, 'especially boys.'

Albus and Scorpius both scoffed.

…

Rose was on her way to rounds when she found herself being dragged away by an excited Roxy.

'Roxy!' exclaimed Rose, 'what?'

'Louise is talking to Nate Krum,' giggled Roxy, 'I demand an introduction.'

Both of them walked up to their cousin and the Quidditch prodigy. Rose hung back a little warily.

'Louise!' cried Roxy throwing her arms around a very startled Louise.

Louise looked like he was asked to dance naked.

Rose hid her grin as Roxy broke off the hug. Nate Krum looked confused.

'All right Rose,' said Louise turning to Rose, 'whatever did you mix in her pumpkin juice.'

Rose laughed as Roxy frowned.

'Can't I hug my dear cousin?' asked Roxy punching Louise's shoulders.

'You never have before,' pointed out Louise, 'Just some time ago on the train you had told me to get lost and go back to staring at myself.'

Rose saw that Nate was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Roxy glared at Louise before holding her hand out to Nate.

'I am Roxy,' she said smiling sweetly.

'Nate.' Replied Nate smiling back.

Then Nate turned to Rose and Rose found herself staring in to those chocolate brown eyes.

'And you are?' he asked smiling at her.

'Uh-I am Rose.' Said Rose feeling her cheeks get warm.

'Shoot!' thought Rose, 'why am I acting like a third year?'

Nate held out his hand and Rose was just about to shake it when-

'Oi you!' came an extremely familiar voice from behind them, 'Rose!'

Instantly Rose jerked her hands back and turned to look at Scorpius and Albus.

'Hey Rosie.' Said Albus grinning.

'Hello Al.' replied Rose, 'all good?'

'Yeah.' Replied Albus grinning.

'Can we catch up later?' asked Scorpius dryly, 'don't we have stupid rounds?'

Rose glared at Scorpius who gazed back coolly.

'Nate Krum,' said Nate holding his hand out to Scorpius.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at the new kid. For a moment Rose thought that Scorpius wouldn't shake his hand but she was wrong.

'Hello,' replied Scorpius nodding, 'I'm Scorpius Malfoy and this is Albus Potter.'

Albus shook Nate's hand.

'Anyways.' Said Scorpius turning around to walk away, 'I have to be a responsible Head Boy and go do the duties handed to me. Maybe the Head Girl wants to stay back to socialize but-'

'Excuse me!' cried Rose shrilly stalking after Scorpius as they argued the whole way.

'Um.' Muttered Nate Krum awkwardly.

'Exes you know?' explained Roxy grinning.

'oh I see.' Said Nate.

'Not yet you don't.' muttered Albus shaking his head, 'the year's just started.'

…

**So this was it for this chapter.. introducing Nate Krum. Anyways you have read it…time to review it! **

**Coming up next chapter- Peeves decides to gatecrash the rounds…**


	4. Feeling Blue?

**Hey everyone! Back with an update! Thank you all of you who have reviewed…it made me smile really! So without further blabbering, right in to the story…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'Okay let's get his over with.' Muttered Scorpius sliding down to sit down on the floor of the second floor corridor.

'You are supposed to be looking out, Scorpius,' said Rose raising an eyebrow.

'The corridor is not that big Highness,' muttered Scorpius, 'Whatever I can see by pacing around, I can see by sitting down.'

'It's called rounds,' pressed on Rose dutifully pacing the length of the corridor, 'not sit downs.'

'Whatever,' yawned Scorpius, 'doesn't make it less boring.'

Rose rolled her eyes.

'If you hate rounds so much,' said Rose loftily, 'why don't you just resign as head boy? I am quite sure someone else will be more than delighted to take up the responsibilities.'

'Sure,' said Scorpius, 'and give up my bathroom privileges, yes?'

'So you want to be head boy just so you can use a nice bathroom?' asked Rose in disgust.

'Have you seen the boys bathroom?' asked Scorpius raising an eyebrow, 'it is bloody disgusting. No living creature should be allowed inside.'

Rose shook her head but didn't say anything.

'So,' said Scorpius in a bored voice, 'Nate Krum huh? Maybe Gryffindor can finally give Slytherin some competition.'

'Gryffindor has plenty of good players,' scoffed Rose, 'we don't need Nate Krum to win.'

'Oh yeah?' asked Scorpius smirking, 'because as far as I remember the Quidditch trophy's been in Slytherin for the last five years.'

Rose opened her mouth to reply but stopped. Scorpius closed his eyes tired.

'This year's going to be different.' Murmured Rose in such a low voice she seemed to be talking to herself.

'Really?' asked Scorpius grinning, 'so your dislike towards me is not going to cloud your judgment this year?'

'Very funny,' muttered Rose glaring at Scorpius, 'My intense dislike of you will not shape out my last year at Hogwarts.'

Scorpius smirked as he stood up and stood face to face with Rose who refused to back down.

'Intense dislike?' murmured Scorpius his grey eyes boring in to hers, 'two words Highness. Fifth year.'

As expected, Rose turned red.

'Mission accomplished.' Thought Scorpius as he turned away to start pacing.

'I was a different person back then.' Said Rose finally finding her voice.

'Some say saner I hear.' Chuckled Scorpius without turning back.

TWACCKK!

Something slapped the back of Scorpius's head. For a horrible second, he thought that it was Rose.

'Bloody Hell!' he snarled as he whipped around furiously.

However, Rose was at least ten feet away and between them, floating in mid-air cackling loudly was the infamous Peeves.

'Peeves.' Sighed Scorpius rubbing the back of his head.

'Head pratsies!' said Peeves with a devilish grin on his face, 'What fun!'

'Get lost!' hissed Scorpius annoyed, 'Don't make me get the Bloody Baron.'

Peeves did not look scared so Scorpius assumed the Baron was either away or too busy to be bothered by Peeves mischief.

'Hello Peeves.' Said Rose in a much gentler tone than Scorpius, 'how are you?'

Instantly Peeves looked down.

'Blue,' replied Peeves with an audible sigh, 'I wish I had someone to share with.'

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He knew Peeves too well to fall for his tricks. But Rose however replied with a sympathetic smile-

'Share it with us Peeves.'

Scorpius started.

'Oh no way!' he thought rolling his eyes.

'Share it with her,' he said quickly, 'only her. Don't even bother sharing anything with me. Ever.'

Rose glared at Scorpius then turned to Peeves.

'Go on Peeves,' urged Rose, 'share your pain.'

'Are you sure?' asked Peeves, a strange look on his face.

'Yes.' Replied Rose nodding.

Everything the next few seconds happened very quickly.

Scorpius saw Peeves zoom at Rose and heard Rose scream as Peeves zoomed away cackling.

And the next moment, Scorpius burst out laughing, as Rose's face came in to view.

Rose's face was dripping with blue ink.

'He was BLUE!' said Scorpius still laughing, 'and you wanted to share his PAINT. Get it?'

He was overcome with a fresh bout of laughter as Rose let out a cry and stormed off to clean herself up.

'Maybe Rose's right,' thought Scorpius, 'this year might be different in good way.'

…..

After an hour of rounds, all through which, Scorpius kept snickering and asking Rose is she was feeling blue, Rose finally walked in to her dormitory.

Roxy who was one of the three girls Rose shared her dorm with was wide-awake.

'How were rounds, sweets?' asked Roxy as Rose sat down on her bed wearily.

'Blue,' muttered Rose under her breath then added, 'How was-err-conversation with Krum?'

Roxy rolled her eyes.

'Don't even get me started.' Said Roxy jumping up and starting to pace.

'Uh oh,' said Rose, 'please do share.'

'Okay,' said Roxy, an eyebrow elegantly arched, 'so Victor Krum's son and quidditch prodigy right?'

'Aha.' agreed Rose nodding.

'As the Gryffindor team's quidditch captain,' said Roxy, 'I asked him to attend try outs. And that –that Krum- said he didn't want in.'

Rose frowned.

'He doesn't want to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team,' cried Roxy throwing her hands up in frustration, 'or any Quidditch team!'

'Maybe he's got his reasons.' Said Rose sleepily.

'Whatever,' muttered Roxy flopping down on her own bed, 'I am no longer interested in him.'

'The crush lasted all of three hours.' Teased Roe, 'I do believe it's a new record.'

Roxy threw a pillow at Rose.

….

Scorpius walked in to the Slytherin common room.

'Hey mate,' said Albus looking up from a letter he'd been writing, 'how was rounds with Rose?'

'Fairly amusing,' replied Scorpius honestly as a grin lit up his face at the memory, 'You know who's my new best friend? Peeves.'

Albus raised an eyebrow.

'You got to promise me something Scor.' Said Albus seriously.

'What's that?' asked Scorpius vaguely interested.

'Keep things cool with Rose.' Said Albus, 'let the past go.'

'I do keep things cool,' said Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'not my fault she's always judging me.'

'I know,' sighed Albus, 'but she is my cousin and I would like to spend some time in her company this year.'

'Who's stopping you?' demanded Scorpius.

Albus gave Scorpius a pointed look.

'Fine fine,' muttered Scorpius, 'I'll behave and be as sweet as a cockroach cluster to my not so sweet tempered ex.'

Albus nodded satisfied.

'I'll try.' Edited Scorpius in his mind.

…..

**That's it for this chapter! R and R!**


	5. Don't bet against Slytherin

**So sorry for the late update...but any ways here's a new chapter. Thank you for reviewing and following :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

'So I received the quidditch match schedule today,' Roxy was saying as Rose and she walked towards their first lesson for the day.

'Great.' Said Rose smiling, 'so who are you guys playing against first?'

Roxy gave Rose a pointed look.

'Slytherin.' Replied Roxy with a smirk, 'time to beat Al's arse.'

Rose nodded not bothering to remind Roxy that Slytherin had been winning for years now.

'Rose,' murmured Roxy biting her lips as she frowned.

Rose glanced at Roxy's worried expression.

'Does Krum think that Gryffindors aren't good enough?' asked Roxy.

'Nonsense.' Replied Rose rolling her eyes, 'he's just-'

At that moment something collided hard with Rose from the corner. Rose's tightly rolled up parchment fell to the ground and unrolled.

Rose groaned as she looked up directly at Scorpius.

'Are you okay?' Albus asked Rose, picking up her parchment.

Scorpius rubbed his elbows, which had banged against the wall in the commotion.

'Watch where you are-' began Scorpius grumbling but then he caught Albus's eyes and remembered their conversation.

Finally he sighed.

'Sorry,' he muttered forcing the words out, 'didn't see you there.'

'Obviously.' Muttered Roxy rolling her eyes and glaring at Scorpius and Albus.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with a very confused Albus.

'Judging from the scowl on your face,' said Scorpius smirking, 'you must have received the quidditch match schedule.'

'Oh Shut up.' Muttered Roxy.

Albus handed Rose her parchment back and joined Scorpius.

'Scared cousin?' snickered Albus grinning, 'that we are going to beat you?'

'Again.' Added Scorpius then turned to Rose, 'here's a question, red, and do not lie. If you were to place bet on the winning team for the first game, would you bet on Gryffindor or Slytherin? Suppose you're betting a bucket of galleons.'

Rose's eyes widened as the three pair of eyes fixed on her- green, grey and brown.

'I don't place bets.' Said Rose loftily turning to leave, 'And i don't have that much gold.'

'Hold on Rosie.' Said Roxy blocking Rose's path, 'Come on pick one.'

'Oh crap.' Thought Rose groaning mentally.

Honestly she would have placed her bets on Slytherin. It wasn't that the Gryffindors were not good, they were. But the Slytherins were brilliant. Albus was the best Keeper at Hogwarts and Scorpius was a brilliant seeker. Of course she would rather eat slugs than admit that.

'Fine,' lied Rose, 'I'd pick Gryffindor obviously.'

Scorpius and Albus gave a freakishly identical grin.

Roxy beamed at Rose.

'Time to negotiate the terms of the bet.' Announced Albus.

Rose frowned.

'It wasn't a real bet.' Said Rose, 'no negotiation.'

'you said you'd bet on Gryffindor to win.' Said Scorpius.

'No!' cried Rose but then added as she saw the look on Roxy's face, 'Yes!'

'Jolly good!' said Albus grinning, 'If you loose the bet, you have to French someone!'

'French?' asked Roxy raising an eyebrow as Rose opened and closed her mouth soundlessly.

Scorpius let out an exasperated sigh.

'Yes Roxy,' muttered Scorpius, 'French as in snogging with the tongue and everything.'

'are you insane?' cried Rose, 'I will not do that!'

Scorpius smirked.

'No one said you had to,' he said, 'you can always bet on Slytherin.'

'Besides its just a possibility if Gryffindor looses.' Said Albus.

'Yeah Rose,' murmured Roxy looking hurt, 'you make it sound like we have lost already.'

Rose let out an exasperated cry wondering how she got pulled in to this mess.

'Okay,' said Rose slowly taking a deep breath, 'let's say I win.'

'Which you will.' Said Roxy at the same time that Albus said-

'Which you won't!'

'Let's say I do,' snapped Rose glaring at Albus then looking directly at Scorpius, 'then you Scorpius will have to do what I say, when I say for a week!'

Scorpius gave her a devilish grin that was so familiar to Rose.

' And what is it that you want to make me do Rose?' he asked her.

Rose shrugged.

'That is for you to find out.' Said Rose.

'Fine.' Replied Scorpius, 'but then I will not specify the task either. You will have to lose to find out.'

'Fine,' said Rose preparing for a dramatic exit, 'I'll see you at the match.'

But her dramatic exit was marred by Scorpius saying-

'You're seeing us next period Rose. Double Potions remember?'

Rose rolled her eyes and kept walking. How did that always work in the movies but never in real life?

…

Later that evening Rose was sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room doing her potions homework.

'Hey,' came a voice, 'is this seat taken?'

Rose looked up to see Nate Krum smiling at her.

'Nope,' replied Rose smiling back, 'sit down.'

'We have met before yes?' asked Nate looking at Rose.

'Yeah we have lessons together and my cousin Louise introduced us.' Replied Rose.

'Head girl Rose Weasley.' Stated Nate.

Rose nodded but didn't say anything. She was all too aware of the fact that she was going to be Scorpius's slave for a week. As if being his girlfriend hadn't been bad enough.

But then as she sat in front of the fireplace with Nate, an idea popped in to her mind. She glanced at Nate and felt a light bulb turn on in her head.

She wasn't loosing the bet so easily.

…..

**What do you think she's going to do? Thanks for reading.  
**


	6. Bubbly and Sunshiny

**Hey peeps..back with a new update..had to drag myself off my lazy back to get this one up :p**

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

It was another day of quidditch practice which found Rose marching to the quidditch pitch to call upon Roxy.

'I need to talk to you,' called Rose flinching slightly as Hugo zoomed by on his firebolt.

'Can't it wait?' yelled back Roxy sweating.

'You want to hear this,' said Rose smiling, 'meet me in the common room now!'

With that Rose walked off towards the Gryffindor common room where she was joined shortly by Roxy who was surprised to find her cousin in the company of none other than Nate Krum.

Roxy's dark eyes narrowed as she walked towards the two.

'What's all this about?' she asked suspiciously.

Rose flashed Roxy a wide grin.

'Are you still a seeker short?' asked Rose briefly glancing at Nate.

'I threatened James Mallory to play,' muttered Roxy shaking her head, 'he sucks. Don't tell him that though.'

'I would like to tryout.' Stated Nate standing up and smiling at Roxy.

'But I asked you,' said Roxy frowning, 'and you refused and said you weren't interested.'

'I know.' Replied Nate, 'It's nothing against Gryffindor or Quidditch. You see, everyone thinks that I am a natural and a prodigy when the truth is, my talent on the pitch is the result of my father pushing me to the limit ever since I was six. Back at my school, I have to train hard all year for my father, but here, I could finally take a break from all that. So i took a chance.'

Roxy listened carefully, her look softening.

'What changed your mind?' asked Roxy raising an eyebrow.

'People were um- beginning to question Nate's skills on the pitch when he refused to play,' replied Rose, 'so I suggested that he play one game against Slytherin to clear that up. You know set them straight.'

Roxy looked at Rose who bit her lips nervously.

'This has something to do with the bet right?' asked Roxy.

'No!' replied Rose, 'Just helping a fellow Gryffindor.'

There was a long pause then finally Roxy spoke up.

'All right Krum,' said Roxy curtly still unconvinced, 'you're in. Come on, we have practice now.'

Nate exchanged a look with Rose.

'I think it will be better if there's the element of surprise.' Said Nate with a knowing look at Roxy.

Roxy's eyes widened as she realized what he was getting at.

'Yes,' she gasped, 'Al and Scor will not know what hit them. That's brilliant.'

'Isn't it?' agreed Rose grinning, 'anyways you should get back to the pitch. Your team is waiting.'

'Yeah,' said Roxy walking towards the portrait hole, 'Do take time to practice some !'

After she left, Rose let out a breath of relief as she turned to face Nate.

'Thank you so much for doing this,' said Rose smiling weakly.

'Hey there is no guarantee that we will win,' said Nate laughing, 'I have seen Albus play. He is a brilliant keeper. And Scorpius Malfoy might just be a legend in the making.'

'I know, but still it's really nice of you to do this when you don't know me well,' said Rose firmly, 'I owe you one.'

'Nah,' said Nate shaking his head, 'Just helping out a fellow Gryffindor.'

Rose laughed.

'May the best person win,' she said and in her mind she added, 'the bet.'

…..

After the meeting with Roxy and Nate, Rose decided to pen a long letter to her cousin Dominique.

She was in the owlery, watching the owl fly away when Scorpius entered the owlery, a neatly wrapped package in his hand.

'Oh hey Scorpius,' said Rose without thinking, flashing him a smile.

Scorpius froze near the doorway, shock flitting across his face.

He couldn't remember the last time Rose greeted him so cheerfully. Nowadays they usually muttered vague, unintelligible greetings. But Rose had actually smiled at him today.

'Hello.' Replied Scorpius still confused and looking at Rose suspiciously, 'Rose.'

Where's Al?' asked Rose gently stroking a tawny coloured owl, 'I should see him today.'

'Somewhere around,' replied Scorpius selecting an owl, 'what's got you all bubbly and sunshiny?'

Rose's smile faded.

'It's a nice day.' She replied shrugging, 'And it's put me in a good mood.'

Scorpius, tying the parcel to the owl frowned.

'Not so very different from yesterday when you told me off for tripping that first year.' Muttered Scorpius.

'How is Mel?' asked Rose changing the subject abruptly.

'I sort of ended things with her.' Replied Scorpius as the owl flew away.

'I just saw you both snogging behind the grey gargoyle on sixth floor.' Said Rose frowning.

'Been keeping tabs on me huh?' asked Scorpius smirking, 'Nice.'

Rose rolled her eyes then threw him a pointed look.

'And for your information,' said Scorpius shrugging, 'that was a kiss goodbye.'

Rose scoffed.

'Not what the casual observer might say,' said Rose, 'So was the package for the new girl you are trying to woo?'

Scorpius folded his arms across his chest and threw an amused look at Rose.

'No.' he replied, 'My cousin Elizabeth's had a baby. I was just sending her a present to congratulate her.'

Rose felt her lips curl up in a smile.

'That's really nice of you,' said Rose turning around to leave, 'Guess you got some niceness left huh? I should go now. See you at rounds.'

'Right.' Muttered Scorpius watching Rose leave and wondering what on earth had made uptight Rose Weasley so happy that she could be nice (well almost) to Scorpius.

…..

**That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Potions is Chemistry

**Hey guys, I am back with an update..i am sorry this chapter took so long…I was kinda busy…so anyways here it is…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'This blows!' muttered Albus furiously stirring his potion as Scorpius added lacewings to it.

'This stinks,' corrected Scorpius scrunching up his nose at the nasty odor coming from their potion, 'did you read the instructions?'

'Did you?' snapped Albus annoyed at the outcome of his work for the past half hour.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the table beside him where Rose and Melissa were working on their potion. Of course their potion was perfect with the perfect shade of blue steam given of while Scorpius and Albus's potion gave off a greyish brown steam.

Shaking his head and feeling more annoyed at his own potion, Scorpius glanced around the classroom. Roxy was hissing at her partner for stirring the potion in the wrong direction, Professor Dinglejammer was reading Witch Weekly, Nate Krum was stirring his potion and staring at someone.

Scorpius's eyes narrowed as he followed Nate's line of vision which was directed at the table beside Scorpius where Rose and Melissa were seated.

Scorpius glanced at the girls both of whom were oblivious to the attention and did not notice what was going on.

'Oh well,' thought Scorpius uninterested once more, 'Mel is hot. If Krum helps her get over me, then good.'

'OH COME ON!' cried Albus as the potion started hissing.

'Silence Mr. Potter.' Muttered Professor Dinglejammer, not looking up from the magazine.

Scorpius exchanged a look with Albus who sighed and leaned towards Rose, and called her.

'Hey Rosie,' he whispered, 'A little help?'

Rose and Melissa both glanced at them, the later of whom threw Scorpius a dirty look.

Rose, after glancing at the Professor walked over beside Scorpius and raised an eyebrow as she looked at the potion.

'Oh my god.' moaned Rose covering her nose, 'What did you do?'

'We were hoping you could tell us,' muttered Scorpius.

Rose reached for the stirrer, accidentally and very slightly brushing with Scorpius. Rose's hair so close, relieved Scorpius's nose of the pungent smell of the potion as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

Scorpius cleared his throat as he took a step away from Rose who was reading the instructions carefully.

'Is it me or is something different about your cousin?' asked Scorpius in a low voice to Albus who hung behind watching Rose fix the mess.

Albus raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Roxy who was glaring at her partner, the poor boy nervously fixed his glasses.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and gave Albus a pointed look.

'Oh you mean Rose,' whispered back Albus, 'Nah I don't see anything different. After six years she's still helping me clear up my mess.'

'Hello!' hissed Rose suddenly turning around sharply, 'A little help?'

Albus raised both hands.

'I'm good.' He said grinning.

'Here.' Said Scorpius taking over stirring the potion as Rose chopped up bezoars.

'Thank you.' Said Rose curtly, 'seven times clockwise.'

Scorpius did as he was told.

'Only three more days to go,' He reminded Rose in an undertone.

Rose looked up to meet his eyes, confused.

'What?' she asked frowning, distracted.

'The match.' Clarified Scorpius raising an eyebrow, 'I hope Roxy is training her arse off.'

Rose rolled her eyes and remained quiet, trying very hard to not look at Nate. She had never been a good actress and Scorpius was a pro at reading her.

'There you go,' said Rose adding six lacewings and dusting her hands off, 'you are welcome.'

With that she walked back over to her able where Melissa was waiting and the duo resumed working.

'Nate Krum's got his eyes on the prize,' observed Albus glancing at Nate then back at Scorpius.

'Whatever,' muttered Scorpius collecting the potion in a flask, 'I heard he refused to join the Gryffindor team.'

'Yeah Roxy's been whining too much about that lately,' said Albus rolling his eyes, 'I mean is the dude really a player or is it just a rumor because of his father?'

'Maybe I'll challenge him to one game after the Gryffindor match is over,' said Scorpius shrugging, 'the whole school can watch me beat him.'

'Let's not get too confident shall we mate?' grinned Albus.

Next to them Rose was trying very hard to ignore the conversation between her cousin and Scorpius. Even harder was trying to keep a straight face.

…..

'Hey!' came Nate's voice as he slid next to Rose at lunch.

Lily, who was on Rose's other side, immediately get out a giggle which resulted in her getting a well-aimed kick from Rose, under the table.

'Oh hey!' replied Rose scooting closer to Lily to make space for Nate.

'I hear that there is this place,' said Nate grinning, 'called Hogsmeade, where we are allowed to visit on weekends.'

Rose nodded.

'Yeah it's a wizarding village close to Hogwarts.' Replied Rose.

'Although we sneak out on days other than weekends.' Piped up Lily with a dazzling smile.

'You 're Albus's little sister right?' asked Nate smiling at Lily.

The smile died on Lily's face to be replaced by a scowl.

'Little?' she muttered, 'I am-'

'Yes she is.' Replied Rose quickly, 'so what's up with you and Hogsmeade?'

'Oh nah nothing,' replied Nate, 'Just that I have never been there and I should very much like to visit the place.'

Rose took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

'Hey if you like,' she said finally, 'I can show you around the place after the match ends.'

'You would do that?' asked Nate pleased.

'Why not?' smiled Rose, then added in an undertone, 'it's the least I can do to help a fellow Gryffindor.'

'All right then,' said Nate, 'It's a date.'

Rose's smile froze at the word "date". Automatically her eyes were drawn over to Scorpius who was poking his apple pie with a bored expression on his face.

'I have got to move on,' thought Rose forcing her eyes away from him, 'I cant flinch every time someone mentions a date.'

She realized that Nate was waiting for her to reply

'It's a date.' Said Rose firmly.

Nate nodded then turned to talk to Louise. Lily nudged Rose and winked.

'Oh shut up,' Rose whispered back, 'I hardly know the guy. But he's nice enough to not be creepy.'

'Yeah yeah.' Teased Lily, 'You always get the good ones don't you?'

Rose rolled her eyes and glanced at Scorpius once more. To her surprise Scorpius was looking right at her. The coincidence made Rose's stomach feel strange and for that Rose mentally kicked herself.

But Scorpius's lips curved into a smirk and he raised three fingers and mouthed "three days".

….

**So that was it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review to tell me how it was..**

**Coming up next chapter is the match (finally)..i am so excited to write that chapter :D Who do you think will win? Gryffindor or Slytherin? And more importantly, how do you think Scorpius will react to Nate playing as a favor to Rose?  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Quidditch

**Hey guys... First of all I'd like to thank all of my reviewers very much.. I hope you guys received my PM…your reviews made my day…and now off to the story..**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

'And here they are,' Adrian Harrison boomed in to the microphone, his voice echoing the length of the quidditch pitch, 'the current holders of the quidditch cup. The Slytherins led by their captain Albus Potter.'

The cheers were tumultuous as the Slytherin team stepped on to the quidditch pitch. Scorpius felt the familiar burst of energy and excitement as he looked around the pitch. A group of third year girls close to where Scorpius stood were cheering Scorpius's name. Scorpius flashed them a grin and they all giggled.

'What a turnout.' Said Albus, his eyes bright, 'Looks like the whole school's turned out to watch.'

Scorpius nodded adjusting his seeker gloves as he looked around for a particular red head Weasley.

He found her in the stands in a decent seat biting on a pumpkin pastry.

'You should be biting your nails Rose,' thought Scorpius smirking at Rose as he caught her eye.

Rose's eyes widened as Scorpius raised an eyebrow challengingly.

'I saw that.' Muttered Albus chuckling.

'I know.' Replied Scorpius grinning at him.

'And here are the Gryffindors led by their captain, Roxanne Weasley.' Announced Adrian, 'That girl is fi-ahem-anyways-oh what have we here?'

There was an audible gasp throughout the pitch.

Albus and Scorpius turned to look at the scarlet robed Gryffindor players

Albus inhaled sharply.

'No frigging way!' he hissed in disbelief.

'It seems like the Gryffindor team has a new addition to their team,' announced Adrian, nearly gasping with excitement, 'Quidditch prodigy, Nathaniel Krum.'

'You have got to be kidding me,' muttered Scorpius his eyes narrowing at Nate as the audience burst in to applause.

Scorpius turned to look at Rose once more who raised her eyebrow challengingly as she threw him a smug little smile.

A flash of irritation shot through Scorpius as he set his jaw.

'Allright,' muttered Scorpius under his breath, 'let the match begin.'

…..

The expression Scorpius had had on his face when Nate walked on to the pitch was in one word, priceless. Rose had cheered along with the rest of the school at Nate Krum's appearance. She enjoyed it tremendously when Scorpius's pale face had turned paler than usual. Now both Albus and Scorpius were looking daggers at Roxy whose face glowed.

'Time for the team captains to shake hands,' said Adrian, then added glancing at the sky where a flash of lightening had crossed, 'looks like Mother Nature decided to send her regards.'

Albus and Roxy both faced each other.

'Nice little stunt you pulled dear cousin.' Said Albus gripping Roxy's hand in a tight grip.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' Replied Roxy smoothly.

'It doesn't matter whom you bring,' said Albus, 'Krum may be one decent player. We have a whole team of them.'

'Say that after the Gryffindors win today.' Said Roxy gritting her teeth and yanking her hand away.

Albus glared at her retreating back.

When you were a Potter or a Weasley, quidditch was taken very seriously.

'The match hasn't even started yet,' Adrian was saying, 'but it's going to keep us on edge, I'll bet.'

A whistle was blown indicating the start of the match. Scorpius zoomed on his Firebolt 21 circling the pitch and performing his start of the match signature Top Even Zorkan which was a very famous and risky quidditch move.

The Slytherin supporters cheered and clapped. Scorpius then returned to the centre of the pitch and raised an eyebrow at Nate Krum who simply smiled.

Melissa Greenever hurried to take a seat beside Rose.

'What did I miss?' she asked Rose breathing hard, 'apart from our ex's start of the match stunt.'

Rose looked at Melissa grinning widely.

…

About thirty minutes in to the game, the Slytherins realized two things. Firstly they realized that the Gryffindor's playing style had been boosted by their confidence in their seeker, making them go from good to great. Secondly they realized that their players' tempers fluctuated a great deal which did them no favors.

Lily who had no intention of taking a back seat to Albus this year had scored twice already, the second of which had lead to Albus falling through the hoop by the force of the Quaffle to his stomach.

But the Slytherins were no newbies. They lead the game 50-30. But the twenty points did not seem to worry Roxy who defended the posts calmly.

Scorpius was annoyed. No, that would be an understatement. He was royally pissed. He could not believe that the Gryffindors had sprung this little surprise on them. And the smug smile Rose had thrown him, literally made his blood boil. And Nate Krum made Scorpius furious. Instead of looking around for the snitch himself, he watched Scorpius and then when Scorpius spotted a flicker of gold, Nate Krum would be racing alongside him to get to it. And on top of it all, it had started raining.

'God how I hate this day,' muttered Scorpius furiously as he hovered in mid air.

A tiny first year on the stand closest to him was screaming Nate's name.

'Oh shut up, you little bug!' hissed Scorpius at the little boy who fell silent immediately.

Scorpius ran a hand through his wet hair and scanned his surroundings. No sign of the snitch. He caught Nate watching him closely.

'Why don't you have a look yourself eh?' asked Scorpius his eyes cold.

'Or I could let you do it.' Replied Nate grinning.

Scorpius scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'Quidditch prodigy?' said Scorpius, 'that's bull right? I bet Rose had to pay you to get you on the pitch.'

'Not every one thinks like you lonely boy.' Shot back Nate, 'Yeah I know your type Malfoy. You get everything handed to you as soon as you ask for it don't you?'

'You don't know shit about me.' Said Scorpius.

Neither of them were looking for the snitch now.

'There are too many people like you,' said Nate, 'You know one then you know them all.'

Scorpius's face hardened.

From his post Albus noticed the verbal exchange taking place.

'Let it go Scor!' yelled Albus, 'he's trying to provoke you!'

Nate was smirking at Scorpius now.

'Whatever.' Muttered Scorpius zooming past Nate, 'I have a snitch to catch.'

…..

'Looks like the race for the snitch is on,' yelled Adrian excitedly about forty five minutes in to the game, 'the Slytherins are currently leading 110-50.'

There was an instant electricity in the air as Scorpius and Nate zoomed towards the golden snitch. Both of them were parallel to each other as the snitch lead them.

More than half of the audience was standing.

'Come on come on,' muttered Rose her heart racing as Nate fell slightly behind Scorpius.

Scorpius's face was a mask of concentration, his eyes blazing. Nate was less than a foot behind Scorpius, his face frustrated.

The snitch zoomed by the stand where Rose stood. A few people ducked as the seekers approached.

'Go Nate!' cried Rose as loud as she could.

Scorpius hearing the cheer from Rose's mouth was distracted for a second and the second was all that Nate needed as he zoomed past Scorpius, his hands closing around the snitch.

Rose gasped as did the rest of the school.

Scorpius hovered in mid-air, his face shocked.

'Uh-Oh-oh-okay!' stammered Adrian struggling to gain composure, 'Nate Krum catches the snitch. Gryffindor wins!'

Rose was shocked as well at how close Scorpius had been. She was elated that Gryffindor won but underneath all that, there was a layer of unidentifiable guilt.

Scorpius still hadn't moved as the audience raced to congratulate the Gryffindors. Roxy was beaming. Lily hugged Nate grinning widely.

'It's over.' Said Albus as he flew towards Scorpius, 'come on mate.'

'We lost.' Stated Scorpius in disbelief, 'I lost to Krum.'

'It was very close.' Said Albus trying to keep the obvious disappointment out of his voice.

'It doesn't matter.' Muttered Scorpius as he flew towards the ground, 'let's just go. I am going to head to Hogsmeade. You want in?'

'Yeah.' Replied Albus following Scorpius, 'Let's go.'

….

**So that was it..Pheeeeww it was the longest chapter yet of this story…coming up next chapter Scorpius hangs out with Albus at Hogsmeade and runs in to Rose who happens to be on a date with Nate…any idea how Scorpius will react? Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Until next time!**


	9. Dates and Drinks

**Hey guys…how's everyone doing? Firstly, thank you to all my reviewers for your wonderful reviews…you really made my day and I hope I did not miss PM-ing anyone... Secondly, thank you to all the people who added my story to their favorites ...**** Thirdly, to the new followers of the story, thank you and I hope you guys like what I have put up so far..**

**I can't thank the guest reviews via PM so I'll do it here… thank you for taking the time to review… I really appreciate it.**

**And now off to the story…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter (I wish I did :'( ! )**

'You have got to let it go, mate,' said Albus setting down his butterbeer with a THUNK, 'It is just one game. We will win the other two against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.'

Scorpius barely looked up from his fire whiskey.

'Whatever.' He muttered in a low voice.

Albus groaned.

'Look,' he said, 'in an hour we have the Gryffindor victory party to go to. Now, we can go acting like we are all bitter about losing or, we can go and congratulate them for playing well.'

'Or we can not go at all.' Suggested Scorpius providing an alternative with a grimace.

Albus let out a cry of exasperation.

'That's even worse!' exclaimed Albus, 'Come on! Let's go back to the castle, clean up and go to the bloody party for an hour.'

Scorpius threw Albus an annoyed look.

'Since when are you so cheery about losing?' asked Scorpius then added with a snort, 'oh wait, we never have lost a match.'

Albus raised an eyebrow as he looked at Scorpius.

Scorpius finished the rest of his fire whiskey in one swallow and sighed.

'Fine, I'll come.' Agreed Scorpius grudgingly, 'At least there will be food.'

Albus grinned.

'You know,' muttered Scorpius, 'I would have won.'

'Here we go again.' Muttered Albus under his breath.

'I would have!' pointed out Scorpius, 'If it weren't for your cousin.'

Confusion crossed Albus's features.

'Half the school's related to me mate,' said Albus grinning, 'you are going to have to be more specific.'

'I nearly had it,' said Scorpius, his face serious, 'I was putting every bit of my energy in to reaching out for the damn snitch and then, Rose Weasley goes and cheers for that bloody cretin.'

Scorpius looks at Albus hoping for some sign of empathy but Albus merely looked back, puzzled.

'So?' he says finally.

Scorpius rolls his eyes.

'What do you mean by so?' snapped Scorpius slamming down some gold to pay for their drinks as they got up to leave.

'They are from the same house.' Replied Albus, 'Obviously she's going to cheer for him. You did not expect her to cheer for you, did you?'

Scorpius scoffs.

'No I don't expect her to cheer for me,' explains Scorpius frustrated but clueless as to why it was so important for him to explain it to Albus, 'she said "go Nate!" not "go Gryffindor!" so what does that mean?'

Albus gaped speechless at Scorpius then snickers.

'Dude you are reading too much in to it,' said Albus, 'besides, why on earth do you even care?'

'I never said I did.' Replied Scorpius coolly.

'Then it shouldn't bother you if she cheers for Krum.' Pointed out Albus.

'It does not!' snapped Scorpius thoroughly annoyed, 'I don't know if you remember but I am the one who broke up with her.'

Albus shrugged.

'Yes but that was for all the wrong reasons,' replied Albus, 'you guys rushed in to the whole relationship without knowing each other well and-'

'Can we not go there?' asked Scorpius, 'thank you.'

'Anyways,' said Albus suddenly looking uncomfortable, 'I have something to tell you. I am not sure how-'

Scorpius barely registered this as they were turning a corner and they bumped right in to Nate Krum.

'Sorry,' said Nate apologetically, 'Oh hey Albus and Scorpius.'

But neither Scorpius nor Albus looked at him. They were staring at the girl beside him who wore a pretty white lace dress and had sleek red hair.

'Rose!' exclaimed Albus his jaws dropping open.

Rose who was clearly not expecting to bump in to her ex and her cousin, while on a date with their Quidditch rival turned scarlet.

'Hey.' Murmured Rose smiling weakly at them.

Rose was suddenly aware of her hand in Nate's and she slowly pulled away, trying not to draw too much attention to it.

Unfortunately the action was not missed by Scorpius's grey eyes which narrowed.

Are you guys coming over to our party?' asked Nate smiling.

'Our?' thought Scorpius raising an eyebrow

'No.' replied Scorpius eyebrow still raised.

'Yes.' Corrected Albus, 'We are. Both of us.'

'Great!" said Nate grinning, 'We'll see you there.'

Scorpius couldn't help himself as he let out a snort.

'You both are we now?' he muttered cocking his head to the side slightly.

'Uh-what?' asked Rose exchanging a confused look with Nate at the odd question.

'Nothing.' Replied Albus quickly covering up for Scorpius, 'He's drunk. Doesn't know what he's saying. We'll get to the party once he's sober.'

'All right then.' Said Nate leading Rose away who waved back, a curious expression on her face.

Once they were out of ear shot, Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'I am not drunk!' hissed Scorpius.

Albus raised an eyebrow.

'The general population would disagree.' Muttered Albus.

…..

The Gryffindor victory party was taking place in the room of requirement. The party was in full swing as Scorpius walked in, freshly showered and dressed.

The minute he stepped in through the doors, he was surrounded by girls hoping to be the next Miss. Scorpius Malfoy.

They made various comments trying to get his attention.

'Great game, Scorpius!'

'You look fresh.'

'That shirt is designer right?'

'Have you gotten a haircut?'

Scorpius replied to their questions politely and thanked them for their compliments before escaping towards Roxy who was drinking from a large goblet.

'Scorpius Malfoy!' exclaimed Roxy stumbling slightly which led Scorpius to believe that there was no non-alcoholic drink there that night because Roxy rarely drank.

'You don't need that.' Muttered Scorpius pulling away her goblet and setting it down, 'Have you seen Albus?'

Roxy's eyes widened and she nodded.

'Al was here!' she replied, 'He was here. He was. Here he was. He came here at nine. He's my cousin. He-'

'Shut up.' Groaned Scorpius gathering that Roxy was too drunk to give an intelligent reply.

His eyes passed over the familiar faces in the party.

'Scorpius!' called a female voice.

He turned to see Charms club president, Ella Ryan, walking towards him.

'Oh no more tonight.' Thought Scorpius as he looked around for a place where he could be alone.

He spotted a curtained recess at the back of the room.

Quickly, he made his way to the curtained recess planning on hiding out there until Albus came along.

Scorpius yanked open the curtains and stepped back shocked.

For two other people had chosen that very spot for a snogging session.

Worse was, Scorpius knew the two of them very well.

'Oh god!' he blurted out as the two detangled themselves looking surprised.

…

**Muahahaha..a cliffhanger…I know I am horrible but I couldn't resist stopping it here. Who do you think Scorpius caught in the act? Guess Guess!**

**Also i am thinking of creating a playlist to go along with this story...it should be up pretty soon in my profile.. :)**

**Thanks for reading…please review… lets see if the reviews can be pushed further away from 30 and closer to 40! **** until next time!**


	10. Surprises

**Hey guys! I know I know…I am like the worst person ever for updating almost 2 weeks later and I am so so so sorry but my MIA had a lot to do with a trip abroad..visit from a cousin..a visit to the hospital and etc…anyways before I get in to the story I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers **** almost all of you guys guessed who Scor was surprised to see and a few of you actually guessed it right so yaay! Anyways now back to the story…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter (not in this universe anyways :( **** )**

'Okay this is unexpected,' murmured Louise stepping beside Scorpius whose mouth hung open.

The music in the room had stopped and it seemed like all the eyes in the room were on the curtained recess.

Roxy stumbled up to Scorpius and Louise, holding on to Louise for support. She squinted at the couple in the recess and snickered.

'Someone's been naughty!' she giggled earning herself a raised eyebrow from Scorpius.

'What's going on?' asked Rose who had just arrived at the scene with Nate behind her.

Scorpius barely registered her late arrival.

'My idiot brother's what going on.' Replied Lily looking disgusted.

Albus, who stood in the curtained recess beside none other than Melissa Greenever, turned even redder. Melissa however looked calm and composed.

'I can explain!' said Albus sheepishly to Scorpius whose face was quite impassive now.

Scorpius sighed and shook his head slowly. And then…

He sniggered.

'Scor?' asked Lily gently frowning.

But Scorpius was chuckling now.

'Albus Potter had the hots for Melissa?' laughed Scorpius, 'That is unexpected.'

'Yeah?' asked Louise sarcastically.

'Are you in denial or something?' asked Hugo confused.

Scorpius shook his head laughing.

'I think it's great!' he replied turning to Albus, 'Congrats mate!'

Albus's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'You aren't going to set my bed on fire?' he asked Scorpius warily.

'I probably will,' grinned Scorpius, 'but it will be because you kept this a secret!'

'See!' cried out Melissa suddenly, 'I told you he wouldn't mind!'

'God!' muttered Louise rolling his eyes then added to the on lookers, 'Hey! Gryffindor won! Go party!'

In a short while, the party resumed like noting had happened and the Potter-Weasley clan, along with Scorpius, Melissa and Nate sat down to laugh about it.

'I don't get it! Said Rose frowning, 'How on earth-?'

Melissa interrupted.

'I'll explain!' she replied crossing her legs, 'This one's always had the hots for me. It was obvious. He insisted on hanging out around Scor and I when it was obvious we needed some privacy. Not that Scor ever saw any problem with it. So when Scor and I broke up-'

She rolled her eyes at Scorpius who smirked.

'I thought it was time for me to move on to someone stable.' Continued Melissa.

'So she jumped me in the common room one day.' Finished Albus.

Scorpius, Nate and Rose laughed as Lily groaned in disgust.

'I need a drink!' announced Roxy starting to get up from beside Scorpius.

'Oh no you don't!' muttered Scorpius yanking her back down.

'Fun Auror!' cried Roxy in indignation.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turned to Hugo.

'She's going to regret it tomorrow.' He told him.

'Rose will have to hold Roxy's hair as she pukes.' Said Hugo gleefully.

Suddenly Lily sat up straighter and looked at Rose.

'How was the date?' she asked promptly.

Scorpius's eyes snapped to Rose.

'It was great!' replied Nate winking at Lily, 'planning on asking her again.'

Albus wolf-whistled.

Scorpius detected a hint of scarlet on Rose's cheeks.

'Now can I have a drink?' asked Roxy turning to Scorpius.

Scorpius glanced at Roxy then snatched the drink of a fifth year boy passing by him.

'Knock yourself out,' he muttered, 'literally!'

Everyone laughed at Scorpius's expression.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

'What is that noise?' asked Lily frowning as she looked around the room.

Albus got up and walked over to the nearest window, where a tawny owl was waiting.

'Isn't that Lorell?' asked Hugo, recognizing the owl as Dominique's.

'Yup.' Replied Albus waving the letter, 'It's from Dom all right!'

Nate raised an eyebrow quizzically at Rose.

'Dominique!' explained Rose, 'My cousin. Louise's older sister.'

'Oh!' nodded Nate.

'Open it!' said Lily eagerly then yelled over her shoulders, 'Hey Louise! Get over here!'

Louise slouched over to them.

'Do the Readerius spell so we can all hear it!' said Rose to Albus.

Albus gave Rose a pointed look. Rose sighed as she pulled out her wand.

'How will you guys ever learn if I do everything?' she grumbled pointing her wand at the lavender scented letter.

Instantly the letter came to life.

_Dearest Family and Friends (at Hogwarts),_

_I hope you all are well. Thank you for the wonderful birthday presents you guys sent me. And no Scorpius the video on housekeeping did not help. Anyways, the reason I am writing to all of you is because I have some news. Laurence and I are getting married-_

'What!' yelped Louise and Scorpius in unison.

'Shut up!' hissed Rose her eyes wide.

_-I know I know, I am only nineteen but I see no point in waiting. The wedding will take place in Island Resaan, and my maternal cousins arrive next week. I am already at the island with Laurence and we are extremely busy! Mother and father arrive tomorrow. And the day after that the rest of the family. I hope you all can come here by next week. I promise you a whole week of fun before the wedding three days after that. Your hotel rooms are already booked and I hope there is just enough time for you to get some dates. Yes it is imperative you all have dates. Laurence's family arrives in a day or two. Vic's already helping me with the shopping and stuff. Anyways, I'll see you guys here. Love you guys loads. _

_Dom._

Nobody spoke for an entire two minutes. Nobody seemed sure of where to look.

'I am going to kill my sister.' Snarled Louise suddenly, 'she's barely given me a week to find a suitable date.'

'That's what has you worried?' yelled Lily slapping Louise's arm, 'Our Dom's getting married in seventeen days!'

'Is she pregnant?' asked Melissa earning herself a glare from Hugo, 'Why the hurry?'

'Has anyone missed the part where Dom mentioned her maternal cousins were coming over?' asked Scorpius smirking.

'I didn't!' piped up Albus then turned to Louise and added, 'Doesn't your Aunt Gabby have four Veela girls?'

'Yeah!' replied Louise rolling his eyes at the term "Veela".

'Excellent!' grinned Scorpius, 'because the way I see it, I am the only guy here who is available to them.'

'Score!' mumbled Roxy who was half conscious.

Suddenly Rose sat up with a dazzling smile.

'A week of fun.' Murmured Rose locking eyes with Scorpius who raised an eyebrow.

'I won the bet, Scorpius.' Reminded Rose leaning forward, 'And I know exactly which week I will choose to make you pay up.'

Albus whistled.

'A week of fun indeed.' Grinned Lily slapping Hugo a hi-five.

'I can't wait!' exclaimed Melissa smiling.

'Yeah me neither.' Muttered Scorpius sarcastically.

…..

**A week of fun…I know I can't wait…What do you guys think Rose has planned for Scorpius? Any ideas? Read..Review and let me know! Oh and also I put up the play list for this story on my profile…and thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
